Behind the Scenes of Tokyo Mew Mew
by Enjie Yekcam
Summary: This is a friend of mine's. Not mine. One day, two girls wanted to know what the characters of TMM do when they're not acting, so they sneak into the studio and tape everything. It's her first fic, please be nice to her.
1. Chapter 1

mewprncss: Hi everyone! This is my first ficcy, so enjoy.they're not acting, so they

Disclaimer: Mewprncss does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, only Kailee and Emily, and the studio.

**Chapter 1: The Spying**

One day...

"Hey Em, you got the tape?" Kailee asked.

"Yup." Emily said.

"Let's pop it in." Kailee replied. They insert the video in the VCR and it starts.

OK, let's go back to the beginning and explain what's happening. One day, Kailee and Emily sneak into where the characters of TMM do the show.

"WHERE ARE MY RIBBONS!" yelled Kish.

"Look under the dress you stole from Ichigo's closet!" yelled Pai.

"KISH!" shouted Ichigo.

"What honey?" asked Kish, as innocent as possible.

"Don't call me honey. AND STOP STEALING ALL MY OUTFITS!" yelled Ichigo.

'How'd she find out?' thought Kish, when all of a sudden, SMACK! Ichigo smack Kish _**hard**_ on the check.

"Why do you keep taking my clothes?" asked Ichigo, calmly.

"Oh, this is good, huh Em?" said Kailee.

"Oh yeah." Emily agreed.

"Let's g-LOOK OUT!" said Kailee. They ducked so they wouldn't be hit with a...a...a...a

mewprncss: CLIFFY! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I know, I'm so evil.

Kish: Not really.

mewprncss: WHO ASKED YOU?

Kish: No one. I just like to drop in.

mewprncss: GET OUT NOW! BEFORE I KILL YOU! (pulls out a bazooka.)

Kish: OK! (leaves)

mewprncss: Anyway, give me 5 reviews before I update again. Please, no flames, I'm new. BYE!


	2. The Randomness

mewprncss: I'm back!

Kish: Oh god.

mewprncss: SHUT UP! Any who, here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Mewprncss does not own anything besides Kailee and Emily, and the studio. If she did own TMM, Kish would be her boyfriend.(xD)

**Chapter 2: The Randomness**

Emily and Kailee ducked so they wouldn't be hit with a...a...a...a...a bed? Tart came out of his room.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tart yelled, over and over again.

Kish was _still_ trying to figure out why he kept taking clothes.

"Look over there Em." said Kailee

Kailee and Emily are hiding out and taping everything. Keep that in mind.

"WHERE IS MY LOTION!" shouted Keiichiro.

"Keiichiro, BE QUIET! YOU ASKED ME THAT A THOUSAND TIMES ALREADY!" yelled Ryou.

"Look in your underwear! Na no da!" shouted a happy Pudding.

"Oh! There it is!" said Keiichiro.

"OK...That was really...weird and random." said Kish.

I put it there! Na no da! I did I did! Na no da!" said Pudding.

"BE QUIET YOU...BE QUIET YOU MONKEY!" said Deep Blue.

Deep Blue was sleeping. So was someone else.

"YEAH! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" yelled the Blue Knight.

"ALL OF YOU, BE QUIET! I'M TRYING TO DRINK MY TEA!" yelled Mint.

"YEAH!" yelled Zakuro.

"Ichigo! Watch out!" yelled Emily and Kailee.

Ichigo had hit the ground. Blood...pretty much everywhere.

"Is she OK?" yelled Emily.

"Call an ambulance!" shouted Kailee.

Ichigo had been shot by the evil Scull! ( Don't ask me. Emily wrote that. OK?)

"It's the ambulance!" Kailee shouted.

Later, everyone went to the hospital.

"Ichigo is OK!" yelled Emily and Kailee.

Later on, Zakuro was shot! (OH-NO!) Mint was sobbing. Emily and Kailee saw and called the ambulance again! Mint rode with Zakuro to the hospital. Later, everyone got there. The doctor said she was alright.

Later, all the mew mews got shot! Tart was crying with Kish. While only God knows what Pai was doing in his room. Later that day, Emily and Kailee came back. (Because they had to go home too!) But they came back with...

mewprncss: ANOTHER CLIFFY! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I know, I'm really evil! Anyway, give me 5 more reviews! Or else I won't update! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	3. A Cheap Trick

Mewprncss: HI!

Kish: Oh god.

mewprncss: BE QUIET! Before I start the chappy, I need to thank some people and reviewers!

_**Mew Melon**_- Thanks for being my first reviewer! Arigato!

_**StarFire and Sakura**_- Sorry for making my chappies to short. I need to make a cliffy! I love being evil!

_**aku-san**_- Sorry for all the cliffies! I just like being evil! I'll make it up to you. I WON'T put a cliffy in this chappy!

_**crazy10079/Emily**_- Thanks for helping me with this story!

_**Jesse**_- Ya better thank me for putting you in this.

_**EJ**_- Thank you for putting up my story. I would never have my story here without you!

mewprncs: On with the chappy!

Disclaimer: I don't copy, I just write, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, so you don't sue.

**Chapter 3: A Cheap Trick and A Game of Truth or Dare**

Kailee and Emily had returned, (because they had to go home,) with all the... MEW MEWS!

"We were playing a trick on you guys! Na no da!" said Pudding

"Yeah, and you _fell_ for it!" said Mint, laughing.

"You guys are so gullible." said Zakuro.

"We used our acting props and our acting!" said Ichigo.

"It was my idea." said Lettuce, shyly.

"I was the one who got the props." said Masaya.

"Well, bye!" said Emily and Kailee.

Emily and Kailee turned a corner and hid behind some more boxes. Everyone was talking and laughing.

"I can't believe you guys tricked us!" said Kish, laughing.

"Yeah! I can't believe you guys tricked us! Including you, Old Hag!" said Tart.

"Hey! I'm not an old hag! Midget!" said Ichigo.

"I'M NOT A MIDGET!" screamed Tart.

But they didn't know that the evil Scull and Emily and Kailee were still spying. (Scull, Emily and Kailee are not together. Scull is alone.) Ichigo thought that one of the mews gave the signal. No. She was very lucky that she didn't get shot, really. So the mew mews were explaining how their trick worked. Emily and Kailee were STILL spying. But the evil Scull still lurks the studio. Now everyone was over that trick.

Later on, everyone was playing truth or dare. Emily and Kailee were playing, too! Ichigo just dared Emily to hug Ryou for the rest of the game.

"Thanks, Ichigo!" said Emily.

"You, get! I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME! AND ICHIGO! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" said Ryou.

"yeah yeah." said Ichigo.

"OK! Kailee, truth or dare?" asked Emily.

"Dare. I'm so not going to pick truth." said Kailee.

"I dare you to...sit in the closet for 10 minutes with Kish." said Emily.

"THANKS EMILY! YOU GAVE ME TIME WITH KISHY!" said Kailee.

"What? YOU PAIR ME WITH A-ACK!" said Kish. Kish was cut off by Kailee dragging him to the closet. Since Ryou and Emily were the closest to the closet, they listen.

"OK Mint, truth or dare?" said the 'closet'. (Kish and Kailee.)

"Dare." Mint said.

"I dare you to tie your feet to the ceiling and hang there for 5 minutes." said Kailee.

"WHAT?" yelled Mint.

So Mint did the dare. She's hanging upside down right now.

"Zakuro onee-sama, truth or dare?" said Mint.

"Nani?" said Zakuro.

"I said truth or dare, onee-sama." said Mint.

"OK! I dare you to tie yourself around Pai! Using a rope." said Mint.

So Zakuro did the dare.

"Lettuce, truth or dare?" said Zakuro.

"Umm... uh...D-D-Dare?" said Lettuce.

"I dare you to wear Ryou's clothes. Even socks, shoes, collar and underwear!" said Zakuro.

"Um...Ok." said Lettuce.

mewprncss: So...how do you like?

Kish: I can't believe you paired me up with a fangirl.

mewprncss: Don't worry! You get to go to the mall with Ichigo later!

Kish: YEAH!

mewprncss: With me, too!

Kish: ...Save me.

mewprncss: I'll give you guys a break. Only give me 3 reviews! Or I'll never add Kish to the story ever again.

Kish: 0o0 HURRY!

mewprncss: The couples are: IchigoxKishxKailee, RyouxEmilyxLettuce, and PuddingxTart! If you come up with more couples, tell me!

Kish: 3 reviews!


	4. NOTE! NOTE!

_**Note! Note! Note!**_

**You people can be in this! I can write you in after chapter 4 or 3! Review if you want to be! You'll be in it! I have 1 person right now! If you want to be in this, review! Repeat: Review! Tell me in your review! I'll put you in this! (Starfire and Sakura: I forgot to add Zakuro's answer. Gomen! But she would have said dare. I wrote this on paper and I forgot to add it. Gomen!) I can fix the story I wrote and can put you people in it! So please review if you want to!**


End file.
